


The Hot Sauce Fic

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Entertainment, For Entertainment Purposes Only, Hot sauce, Light BDSM, M/M, No pun intended, Parx, Sex, Smut, Travis is in a lot of pain, Trawsten - Freeform, Trawsten Smut, and Awsten's kinda a dick about it, and the milk fic, as usual, awsten and travis’ slumber party, bottom Travis, but oh well, but we aint posting this shit on wattpad, cause wattpad sucks, follow @proud-band-trash, hot sauce was lip gloss?, i was sober writing this, inspired by the quinoa fic, lots of pain, parxboiz, surprisingly, this is on tumblr though, top awsten, top!awsten, waterparks bassist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: Awsten convinces Otto to buy a huge bottle of hot sauce. Then Awsten goes over to a kinda-horny Travis and pours it on him, uses it as lube, and makes out with him with it. Partly inspired by the Quinoa fic.





	The Hot Sauce Fic

“Dude,” the purple haired boy began, “imagine all the shit we could do with that!” His eyes lit up, giving Otto his best puppy dog eyes. The older boy was actually thinking about giving Awsten what he wanted and buying the hot sauce.

“What are you even planning on doing with it anyway?” Otto questioned. Awsten had to make something up on the spot. He just couldn’t tell Otto it was for him and travis to fuck with.

“I want to cook something with it later for Travis.” He lied. Otto was convinced enough and put it in the cart to purchase.

A few hours later, Awsten came home to Travis laying on their bed, on his laptop. Awsten brought the hot sauce with him, with the hand holding the sauce behind his back.

“Hey Travvie,” Awsten greeted him as he approached the bed. “Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m just going through some of the fanfics people have been sending us. Some of them are pretty… sexy. I’m kinda getting horny reading some of them.” Awsten looked down between Travis’ legs to find a half-erection. He could work with this.

Awsten took the laptop off of Travis’ lap and placed it on the floor. With lust clouding his eyes, Awsten put his knee between Travis’ legs and leaned over for a kiss. Awsten reached up to cup the shorter boy’s face with his hands, and pressed deeper into the kiss. The erotic kiss was all it took to get Travis fully hard, as Awsten could feel it press against his knee. Travis began to grind down on his knee when Awsten pulled away.

While they were kissing previously, Awsten put the bottle next to Travis, but he never noticed, until now, when Awsten was grabbing the bottle and opening it.

“Open up.” Awsten commanded, tapping the bottom of the brunette’s jaw. Travis opened it and stuck his tongue out. Awsten squirted just a drop of the sauce on the other boy’s tongue.

Travis’ eyes went wide from the familiar burning sensation, and he couldn’t swallow it either. Awsten leaned toward his mouth, kissing him yet again, this time with hot sauce in his mouth. All this kissing gave Awsten an idea.

Awsten put a huge drop of hot sauce on the tip on his tongue, and went back to Travis’ mouth. Awsten looked like he was gonna shove his tongue in Travis’ mouth, but he had a better idea. He placed the tip of his tongue on top of Travis’ Cupid’s bow, and swirled his tongue around his lips, as if he was apply the hot sauce as lip gloss. He got both the top and bottom lip covered, giving Travis a slight tingle in his lips. It hurt a little, but it otherwise still felt really good. Awsten took off his tongue and was just gonna leave the sauce there as he peeled off Travis’ shirt.

The taller boy moved lower, to the brunette’s neck and collarbone, kissing around to try to find any sweet spots. As Travis’ moans grew louder and louder, he marked up his sweet spots with his teeth, leaving a dark, wet hickey. The perfect place to rub hot sauce on.

He pulled away again, and Travis groaned at no longer feeling Awsten’s lips mark him up. Awsten reached for the bottle, he honestly wasn’t sure if this would feel good or painful. Only one way to find out now.

He squirted a little onto one of the hickeys on his neck, and rubbed it in a little, just enough so the sauce would cover the hickey. He repeated this with the rest of the hickeys while Travis’ breathing became labored. It hurt, but it hurt so good. He actually enjoyed the hot sauce over his sensitive skin. But when Awsten saw his reaction, he became worried for a second.

“If this gets too much for you, just snap twice and I’ll stop. Can you do that right now for me so I know you understand?” Awsten dropped the dominant persona for just a second to say this. Travis’ hands flew to his sides, and he snapped twice. “Keep going,” Travis groaned while Awsten breathed a sigh of relief.

Awsten thought Travis could handle the sauce on his neck for longer, so he poured more of the spicy liquid into his hands and massaged Travis’ chest, avoiding his nipples for a little while, When the shorter boy looked down, his chest was red and tingly. Maybe now would be a good time to clean a little of the sauce off.

The purple haired boy looked Travis in the eye seductively as his licked his way up Travis’ chest. A moan came from the brunette just from watching Awsten clean off his chest, leaving a pleasant wet, tingly sensation behind. Awsten grabbed the bottle again, and placed the tip of it on Travis’ areola, and squeezed around, making a ring of hot sauce on the edge of the boy’s nipple. He did the same thing to the other one, and by the time he was done, Travis was screaming in pain, with his fists clinging onto the sheets, back arched up. But he could take the pain.

As Travis was still screaming, Awsten went lower and trailed his hand down Travis’ stomach. With his other hand (and mouth), he began to undo Travis’ pants and boxers, freeing his dick from the clothes prison it was trapped in. As he eyed eagerly at Travis’ dick, Travis was staring to calm down and enjoy the pain a little. Awsten then lowered his mouth over Travis’ erection, which was just begging to be touched, especially after Awsten heard the loud moan from him just putting the tip in his mouth. Awsten popped it out for just a second. All Travis could think of was how good every touch felt and the terrible case of blue balls he had.

“I’ve barely touched you,” Awsten said as he stroked Travis’ dick, “and you’re already screaming for more.”

Travis couldn’t think coherently, but he still could think of how badly he needed Awsten to make him cum. “Don’t stop… please.” Travis looked at Awsten with a pleading face, to which Awsten responded with the hot sauce bottle in hand.

“Oh, but you’re not the one in charge.” Awsten smirked as he replied. He then squirted a little ring of hot sauce around the base of Travis’ cock, and wrapped his fist around it. He pumped his fist up, with some hot sauce on it, acting as lube. And the spicy liquid burned Travis’ cock, causing him to scream again. He was seriously considering snapping twice. Until he felt Awsten’s mouth back on, slurping up what was causing him pain.

The taller boy went lower down onto Travis’ cock, deepthroating it. The pain was starting to go away, and Awsten’s throat was so tight and wet around his dick, it was mind-blowingly good. Until Awsten had another brilliant idea.

He grabbed the bottle again and put a drop of sauce on his tongue. He then went back to Travis’ tip and placed his mouth on it, swirling it with his hot sauce covered tongue. It wasn’t as painful this time, and it actually turned him on a little. As Awsten looked up, Travis could see him smirking and even grinding a little into the bed. Awsten was definitely enjoying this show. But at this point, Awsten was wayyy hornier than Travis and just wanted to fuck his brains out.

The purple haired boy reached up to grab a condom from the drawer, he didn’t want to burn his dick. He tossed the condom next to him and coated his fingers in hot sauce as Travis watched in fear. As expected, Awsten pushed his middle finger into Travis’ entrance, and Travis screamed again, but this time he was shedding tears. Hot sauce and your ass were not a good combination, and it was one of the worst pains he felt in his life.

“You can get through it. If you can’t, then you know what to do.” Awsten said, and was definitely considering gagging him. He began to pump his finger, but to make it a little more tolerable,

“Touch yourself. But no cumming. Or else I’ll stick my hot sauce covered fist up your ass.”

As Travis jerked off with Awsten’s finger up his ass, the pain was much more bearable. But he was still a little too loud for Awsten’s liking. With his free hand, Awsten grabbed Travis’ boxers (which were still on the bed) and shoved it in the shorter boy’s mouth, while sticking another finger up his ass.

Awsten noticed Travis was going very fast jerking off, so he decided to go slower. Travis didn’t look like he liked that very much, but then his hand also began to slow down. Awsten then pumped his fingers much quicker, while adding a third. Travis was beginning to become desensitized to the spicy liquid, and the stretch didn’t hurt at all (he’s done this so many times, there was no hurt at all anymore). Actually, he was very turned on by it, especially that one time Awsten saw Travis throw his head back when he hit his prostate, and the tingle from the sauce was very teasing against it. Awsten liked this sight of Travis jerking off as quick as he can, head thrown back with his eyes shut tight, and the purple haired boy’s fingers deep up his ass. He couldn’t take it anymore. He just had to fuck him.

He pulled his fingers out of his ass and wiped them on the bedsheets as Travis was still touching himself. “Calm down, slut, and stop touching yourself.” Awsten commanded as he rips open the condom and rolled it on. He lined himself up with Travis’ entrance and made a quick thrust in, pushing Travis toward the headboard. Awsten looked up at Travis for the ok to move, and Travis immediately nodded his head. Awsten decided to go slow at first, just to tease Travis. His slow movement was driving Travis wild, and Travis bucked his hips up, trying to get Awsten in and going faster. When Travis competed with his movements, Awsten had to go harder and faster, ramming Travis up against the headboard. Awsten reached up to the headboard, gripping the top so he could slam into the brunette harder, and found that heavenly spot again.

When Awsten found it again, he kept pounding into it. Travis was in ecstasy already, and he hasn’t even came yet. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts. All he thought about was how good Awsten was fucking him. Until Awsten sped up again.

“AWS-AWSTEN!” Travis screamed

“Scream my name,” Awsten whispered in his ear. Awsten continued at the almost impossible speed, aiming right for Travis’ prostate. He’s surprised Travis has lasted this long, he’s right on the edge of an orgasm.

“AW-AWSTEN! I-I’M COMING!”

“Let go! I’m almost there!” Awsten replied. Travis couldn’t hold this back even if he wanted to, it was just that powerful and euphoric. 2 thrusts later, Awsten gave a grunt and was throwing his head back, cumming in Travis’ ass. He still kept thrusting so they could both ride out their orgasm. Travis eventually passed out after his was over, his body just was drained of energy. Awsten pulled out and threw away the condom.

He snuck out of the room, just to grab some paper towels to clean up as much as he could of the hot sauce on the sheets, then went to Travis, fast asleep. The purple haired boy wraps his arms around him and snuggles up, whispering something in his ear.

“We’ll have to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/172315992962/the-hot-sauce-fic


End file.
